The Road to Draco
by NeoCortex
Summary: I have been working on this since I first finished the seventh book three days after it came out. This is an HP/DM fic, or at least it ends up that way. Warnings, Summary, and Disclaimer in first chapter. Hope you all enjoy Harry's road to Draco
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning:: RATED M FOR LOTS! OF GAY SEX~!_**

**_Harry is paired with several characters through this whole story._**

**_Summary:: Harry's trying to find that right one, but each guy he 'tries' just doesn't seem to hack it. What happens along his road to Draco? Not even knows._**

**_Diclaimer:: I do not own. These Character all belong to J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

"'One writer who wanted to interview Mister Potter reported him saying to the illustious Rita Skitter 'No you blundering idiot! I am not gay! I'm bisexual. Get it right.' Another interviewey was remarked as saying, 'Serves her right, she needs to learn to report the truth for once in her life.'

Harry, did you really say that?" A bushy haired brunette looked up from her copy of the Prophet, her brown eyes landed on The Boy Who Lived sitting across from her.

His emerald toned eyes danced with the amusement that his female friend seemed to be sharing with him. "I did at that."

The red head beside her burst into laughter at Harry's confirmation.

"Another reporter goes on to say how Rita Skeeter has only ever reported the truth on a few occasions. And that was when she first got her start. She did an exclusive on a very wealthy wizard and got them exposed for a large scandal and then she did a piece on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Hermione read on.

Ronald chortled as he sipped his pumpkin juice, "You gotta love how this article went from you coming out to the Wizarding comunity to Rita Skeeter being a lying sack of-"

"Ron!" Hermione giggled as she hit her boyfriend with the newspaper. "Well?" He laughed as he tried to dodge her next attack.

Harry Jame Potter. He had recently been out on a...date...if you will, with a one rather annoying Zacharias Smith. One of Ginny Weasley's ex-boyfriends.

It had been some time now since Potter started to admit to himself that he was more than a little intrigued by the male being. But it was also very true that Harry enjoyed the female anotomy far too much to give up on it entirely.

To emphisize this point Ginny Weasley walked into the kitchen and Harry's eyes watched her intensely. Though they were no longer together, he did still find her highly attractive. One would have to be dead or blind not to.

"So, just how did your date with Smith go, Harry?" He was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of her silky voice, "Oh it was pretty nice." He smiled, "Though it seemed that our friendly neighborhood Hufflepuff was only out with me to get his fifteen minutes of fame." The female red head blinked and looked slightly taken aback. "Yeah, seems he wanted to be one of the select few that are able to say, 'Yes, I once dated Harry Potter.'" At the last part his voice did a fair imitation of Smith's making Ron and Hermione laugh. "But up until that point, it was nice. We had some fun. Not to mention he is a pretty decent kisser."

Ginny laughed now and nodded, "I told you." With that she grabbed a glass of water and left the kitchen.

Harry watched her leave with a sense of appreciation. He felt quite accomplished at the moment. For he himself was able to look at Ginerva Weasley and say, 'Yes, I once dated the most amazing female I have ever met.' He liked that thought and a sedate little grin spread across his features.

"Bloke's gone loony." Ron whispered in his girlfriend's ear and motioned to his best friend.

Hermione giggled slightly behind her copy of the paper, "I think he's either dreaming about kissing Ginny, or kissing Zacharias."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle now, "Either way, he's gone round the bend." with that he silently closed the book he had been reading and held it about a foot over the table and then opened his fingers.

As the book dropped through the air Harry's hand snapped out to catch it scant centimeters from the wooden surface. "If that had landed, your mum would have a field day with you waking the sleeping portrait of Sirius' mum."

Hermione fell over into a fit of giggles with her head landing in Ron's lap.

"Not so far round the bend now, am I Ronald?" The Weasley male turned pink at the ears and then followed his girl into a bout of giggles himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Golden Gryffindor Trio sat in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place giggling the night away, one sneering Slytherin Snake sat in a dark blue wing backed chair near a rain slashed window in a fairly large drawing room. His usualy pale skin looked nearly washed out by the white light given off by the lamp with which he read the day's addition of the Daily Prophet.

Draco L. Malfoy. He was the sole owner of all the Malfoy Manors.

I say Manors, plural, and not Manor, singular because there was undoubtedly more than just the one in London.

But as I was saying, he was the sole owner of all of these large home steads as well as anything else that had been attached to the Malfoy name now that his father had died. Lucius Malfoy had died from multiple injuries in the war against the Dark Lord. Not being able to "go on with out him" Narcissa Malfoy had commited suicide several months after the death of her husband leaving her only son behind.

This particularly wet day, our favorite git was sitting in the drawing room of the one that his father had owned on the outskirts of Dublin. He sipped at the glass of sherry he had poured himself not half an hour prior to sitting down. Mister Malfoy was looking over the first page once again.

"Stupid Potter and all his stupid fan club." He sneered in our favorite little way of his. He hadn't read this article really. He had glanced at it earlier and noted that it was criticizing Rita Skeeter. He hadn't read what had lead to the slandering of the Witches writings.

Now he did.

As he read the first few lines his silvery-gray eyes landed on Potter's reported line. "...I'm not gay! I'm bisexual!..." Draco Malfoy read that and his heart skipped a beat and he nearly choked on his sherry.

Really now? Well, wasn't that some interesting bit of information? He looked over at the picture that accompanied the article.

Harry James Potter looked up at him from a table where he was sitting intimately close to a Hufflepuff male as they were served their lunches. So, there was more to Potter than he thought. He continued to look over the picture.

Potter's eyes seemed half lidded as if he had been preoccupied only moments before with something that had been rather enjoyable. His dark hair was a bit mussed and his shirt seemed a tad askew at the collar of his dark colored polo. He didn't know what made him look there next, nor did he quite understand or like the reaction that followed, but Potter's lips also seemed a bit swollen and his own gut clenched and he found himself slightly aroused at the thought of the Boy Who Lived looking so bloody appealing even when he looked as if he had just climbed out of bed.

Now Draco himself is known to be able to crawl out of his bed, run his fingers through his hair, throw on clothes and go and still look damn good. One woman had even gone so far as to say that he could do all that and look like a greek god. Malfoy smirked. Damn right he could. He was a highly attractive man. A few years before? Not so much. But now? Now he had grown into his features. With his high sharp cheekbones, his slashing nose, his strong, though decidedly pointy, chin, his slightly almond shaped eyes, and his sensual mouth.

Yes, Draco L Malfoy was a very good looking man. But if one thought that his face was appealing, one had yet to see the full package. Draco Malfoy had spent hard time and sweat to make sure that his body remained in pristine condition. He was in great shape. His stomach was perfectly flat and nicely hard with muscle. His legs and arms were perfectly muscled and toned for a man of his size. He was an even six foot.

Though Malfoy worked hard for his body, he was after all still a Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair, nails and clothing were all perfectly manicured. Malfoys were well manicured individuals. At the moment, he wish he could say the same about his front lawn. It was quite wet at this time and would need tending after the rain if he wished to sell the place in the near future.

It was true. If one were to look on the fifth page of the Prophet they would find an add for a bid on any one of the many Malfoy Manors. But those silvery eyes were still looking at the picture of Potter on the front page.

He looked back and forth between the picture and the words, "I'm bisexual." For some strange reason he found that he couldn't see Harry James Potter openly admitting that. Seeing as to not one month ago, he had been dating that one Weasley girl. What had been her name? Ginny? Yes. That was it. Ginny Weasley. What had changed the Boy Who Lived's mind? Oh well. It wasn't worth his time and effort to find out.

He tossed the paper aside and rose from his chair and stood for a few moments staring out of the rain spattered window to peer blankly into the drenched countryside that he would be leaving tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and his friends now sat on two seperate beds. Harry, lounging on his own, while Hermione and Ron lazed about on the red head's. They had reloacted after about ten minutes when Ron's mother had entered the room and ushered them out so she could begin to fix dinner.

"Look at this!" Hermione spoke up after a few moments of silence. She was pointing at something on page five of the Daily Prophet.

"What is it?" Harry asked lathargically, not feeling the urge to move at that point in time.

"Malfoy is selling all but one of the Manors." She seemed vaguely interested in this bit of information that she had scrounged up.

"Not surprising really." Ron commented in the same tone Harry had used a moment ago. "I mean, who would want to own eight different mansions and be the only one in any of them at any given point."

Harry nodded in agreement. "He will most likely keep the one here in London, for parties and such, but get a flat in the city."

Hermione nodded and looked upside down at Harry, "It's what I would do." She remarked simply and returned to her paroozing of the news.

Half an hour had elapsed when Molly Weasley's voice came from the down stairs, "Dinner time everyone!" It surprised both males when Hermione bolted from the room and beat them to the third floor landing.

Harry chuckled and watched his friend stare after his girlfriend. "Think she's hungry?" Ron snickered then turned to Harry.

"I'm gonna do it Har." The black haired male cocked an eyebrow and gave Ron a quizical look. Ronald Weasley stood and walked to his dresser. Upon opening the top drawer he he retrieved a small black velvet box and tossed it to Harry.

The Golden Boy snatched the small projectile out of the air and popped the top on the box. Inside, surrounded by purple silk was a beautiful, yet simple, single round cut saphire stone set in a delicately simple gold band.

"Ron," Harry looked from the ring to his best friend. "She's gonna love it." The red head flushed pink to his ears again and smiled sheepishly.

"I hope so. It used to belong to my Great, great...An infinate number of greats...grandmother. She left all of us a ring when she died. They are for all of us to give to whom we deem worthy." He motioned to the box in Harry's hand. "And I'm gonna ask Hermione to marry me Harry."

The black haired boy laughed and snapped the box closed as he rose from his own bed. "That's great Ron!" He gripped the Weasley in a hug and the two laughed.

"You'll be my best man right?" Ron asked a bit sheepishly again.

Harry looked at him and smiled, "I wouldn't be any where else that day." Their companionship was interrupted by Hermione calling up the stairs,

"Ronald, Harry, Dinner! We're all waiting on you!"

Ron took the box out of his friend's grasp and tucked it into his pocket. "Here goes." He whispered as they decended the stairs to the basemenet kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen Harry saw that Ron's eldest brothers were all there, includig Percy and his new wife Penelope.

The green eyes of Potter noticed the grin of George Weasley that was directed at his little brother as he sat down beside Hermione.

"So little brother, you ever gonna ask the pretty girl out?" He joked as Harry seated himself beside the living twin.

"Yeah, as soon as Harry gets the nerve to ask you out." Was the youngest male's retort. This caused Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and even Percy to all snort in glee.

George Weasley turned a vivid shade of red and looked out of the corner of his eye to Harry Potter who was very busy fixing himself a plate of fried chicken, mashed potatos, and corn and trying his hardest to keep from shaking so much with the supressed laughter he felt bubbling in his chest.

From the end of the table Bill Weasley remarked with a completely straight face, "He should be so lucky for Harry to have his eye on him." This made Molly snicker silently,

"Yes." came Charlies voice on the other side of Harry, "For it seems that Mister Potter is quite picky in his selection of companions." He nudged Harry and gave a wink though his face was as straight as his borther's.

Harry couldn't help it now, having controled his laughter he took a bite of his potatos and said. "Don't worry George, you're safe. I got over you a few days ago."

This caused George to blink and turn to look at Harry dead on now while the male in question looked at his plate still. "What? Does the famous Harry Potter think he is too good for me?"

At this Ginny nearly went under the table to keep from laughing so hard.

"No." Was Harry's simple answer.

And Ron not to be outdone quiped, "He doesn't think he's too good for you." He put a slight emphasis on think and Hermione chimed in, "He knows."

At this the kitchen was full of laughter at Goerge's expense. Even the red headed twin himself had joined in this time.

"All right, all right! That's enough humor and fun at George's expense." Mister Arthur Weasley called the whole group to order now. "Yes, it was all quite amusing, now we must eat before Molly's wonderful cooking gets cold." His wife beamed at her husband.

"Harry, where is young Master Lupin?" Molly asked Harry in an almost after thought like manner. "He's with his grandfather tonight." Harry told her with a smile. She nodded and returned to her own plate.

Harry James Potter was also the Godfather ond Guardian of a one Theodore Remus Lupin. He was the son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Both parents were deceased due to the war. Tonight the young boy was at the home of his mother's father and mother.

"When are you bringing him home?" Hermione asked Harry. "Tonks is bringing him home this weekend." Granger nodded and also returned to her plate.

Dinner continued with the idle chatter for a little more than an hour when Ron finally stood up and took a stand behind his girlfriend.

"Hermione Granger?" She turned around and looked up at him with her large doe eyes. "Yes Ronald Weasley?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I have an important question to ask you." His tone was serious now. The room went silent and Molly gave a small gasp and her own eyes went wide and began to water.

Though Harry knew the male to be nervous, none of it showed in his face or in his voice as Ron dropped to one knee in front of Hermione. "Oh Ron~." She whispered not taking her eyes off of him.

Harry watched as his best friend pulled the small black box out of his pocket and opened it for his love to see the ring.

Her eyes danced with joy and tears as she waited for her love to finish, "Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour, of spending the rest of your life with me?"

It had to be the most romantic thing Harry had ever heard.

Molly Weasley was openly crying now and Arthur was watching his youngest son with visible pride.

George, Charlie, Bill and Percy all grinned at one another.

Ron had the ring out of the box and was sliding it home when Hermione sniffled, "Yes. Yes. A thousand time yes Ronald!" She stood and Ron followed her up to gather her close and kissed her deeply.

When they broke apart Ginny, Fluer Delacour-Weasley, Penelope Clearwater-Weasley, and Molly all gathered around Hermione to look at the ring on her left ring finger.

Ron was now swarmed by his brothers, father and best friend, whom were all congradulating him on his recent engagement.

"'Ermione! Zis ring! Eet iz beautiful!" Fluer's french accent trilled.

"Hey, Fluer, even though her stone is saphire, it still looks just like your's." Penelope smiled. She too had a Weasley stone on her finger.

Fluer beamed and held her hand along side Percy's wife's as Hermione did the same.

"Family heirlooms," Penelope started,

"Tres manufique!" Fluer finished as all three women admired their rings.

Molly sniffled and smiled. "Oh girls, Arthur's grandmother would be so glad to hear you all say that." She then looked down at her own wedding set and smiled.

She wore a simple princess cut diamond set in a sterling silver vine band. It too had been a Weasley treasure.

Ginny smiled, "So I started off as the only girl in the Weasley family and now I have more sisters than I know what to do with." All the girls laughed and hugged the petite red head.

It was some time later when Molly stood with Arthur near the stove while Everyone else was surrounding the happy couple and talking over and through each other. "Arthur, this is such a happy day." He handed his beloved wife his hankerchief. "Yes Molz, this is." She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes while the two smiled over their family.

"Molly, I was thinking..." He started after a moment. His wife looked up at him, "We should have George give Harry, Fred's ring." His wife always seemed to know what he was thinking.

Mister Weasley smiled down at her. "Yes." She nodded.

"George, could you come here for a moment?" The solitary twin walked over to his parents and looked at the two of them.

"Aye Mun, Dad?" He slid his hands in his pockets and his voice became slightly subdued. "Your father and I were thinking," Molly said in a quiet voice so as not to carry. "We think it would be a good idea if..."

She looked at Arthur now and started to rethink for a moment. Would George mind? It was his twin's ring after all.

Arthur picked up where his wife left off, "If you gave Harry your brother's ring."

George's lips quirked up at the corner. "He may be a Potter," The gangly male smirked, "But he's still a Weasley."

Arthur smiled and nodded and Molly beamed at her son. "That's right m'boy." Arthur nodded as George's mother enveloped him in her arms nad he folded his around her.

"That's a great idea Mum." He whispered close to her ear, "Fred would like that." He promised and let his mother go. Taking the hankerchief from her hand he brushed the tears from her cheeks and kissed them softly. "I'll do that tonight." He told them both. Both parents were feeling rather proud of their little happy family at that moment.

George Weasley walked back to the group and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Ladies and Gents. I need my biological brothers for a moment. If you will all excuse us? Harry, you can entertain the ladies on your own, right?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the twin, "I'm sure you'll rather enjoy that yeah?" All the girls giggled at George's remark and Harry smirked, "Yeah, take your time." With that the two that were married pointed at Harry and Ron just grinned. Harry watched as the troop of red headed males left the room for a moment before he tuned back into the conversation going on around him.

It took George only a few minutes to explain what it was he was about to do upon Mum and Dad's request, and only a couple of seconds for his brothers to agree. When they returned the twin stepped forward and excused himself as he cut into the conversation once again.

"Harry James Potter, upon my parent's request and mine and my brother's agreement. I want to give you this." Harry watched as George pulled an emerald velvet box from his pocket. He popped the box open and Harry looked upon a silver band with a black stone set in it. It was a men's ring. Harry heard Ginny gasp beside him as she too looked at the ring surrounded by blue silk.

"It was Fred's. But Mum and Dad and the rest of us agree, that you should have it."

Harry looked up to see what it cost for the solitary twin to say that. "George," he whispered softly.

"You may be a Potter by birth," Bill started,

"But you are a Weasely by right." Percy finished as George nodded.

Ginny stood from beside Harry and walked to her borther. Wrapping her arms around his waist she burried her face in his chest.

"Fred would have liked for you to have it Harry." Ron said for George.

Harry took the box and held it delicately in his hands as George now held Ginny. As he looked at the ring in the box he felt three very feminen hands place themselves on his arms and shoulder. The ring started to become blury as his vision swam. He shook once as his breath caught in his throat.

"Eet's alright 'Arry." Fluer whispered as she rubbed her hand acoss his shoulders gently.

"No one will judge you here." Penelope whispered as well.

At that a tear escaped and it was like a plug had been pulled on a damm. Harry hadn't really cried since the day Dumbledore had died. And now it seemed that all the emotions and tears he had been feeling were falling away now. He closed the box and let all the tears fall. George disengaged himself from his little sister and walked to Harry. The Golden Boy let the twin pull him close and he clung to the taller male in return as he cried.

"Oh Arthur." Molly whimpered by her husband's side. He held her in place as she tried to go to Harry. "He's a strong boy Molly. We raised them all that way." His voice cracked a bit as he watched his son hold Harry. "He needs this." Arthur noted as he kissed his wife's forehead. "I know, but it's still so hard to watch him hurt that way." His wife had a good heart. It was what made him love her all the more. "I know. But I think that after this, he won't hurt so much anymore." The two elder Weasleys watched as their family surrounded the crying Harry Potter with love and security.


	4. Chapter 4

"Three days Blaise!" He smiled lazily. "It took me only three days to get it cleaned up and sold." Draco L. Malfoy sat at a table in a local diner in London. He had returned from Dublin just that morning.

"I told you they would sell quick Draco." Zabini grinned at the male over his coffee. "But you wouldn't believe me until they were all on the block." He smirked as the blonde gave him a dark look.

"Piss off Zabini." He muttered taking a bite of his pasta.

The Slytherin male chuckled and put his coffee back on the table, "So, have you found a place yet?"

The blonde nodded and swallowed his bite. "Aye, I have. It's in the knew Wizarding district."

Blaise nodded, "You mean Structure Alley?"

The Ministry had errected a new Wizarding area that had a more modern twist to it, but many of the shops in Diagon Alley had put bids in for their own chains and got buildings in Structure Alley. Not to mention that they also had constructed a Wizard equivalent to a Muggle apartment complex. And it was there that Draco Malfoy had managed to snag the upper most floor. His flat was literally the top floor of the building. He was already moved in and settled.

A portly woman walked over with a coffee pot and refilled Blaise's mug before walking away.

"Oh, did you hear?" Blaise piped up after a moment, "Ron Weasley is getting married."

Draco had heard. He had been flying over Wales on his broom when the morning addition of the Prophet had arrived. He had looked at it upon his arrival in London and had seen on the front page that head of Magical Securities, Arthur Weasley's youngest son and Ministry official, Ronald Weasley was to be married to Witch Weekly's most attractive Witch, Hemione Granger this coming fall at his family's home.

"My sources say that Potter is to be the best man." Blaise brought Malfoy out of his musings.

"And that's supposed to surprise me?" He asked in a bit of a sneer.

Ah that sneer. Don't we love it.

"No, not really, but still."

Draco smirked at his friend. "and who is this source of your's Blaise?"

The other male chuckled, "Sorry, can't tell you that. Zabini-Source confidentiality." Draco snorted and took up another forkful of his lunch. The dark skinned male glanced at his watch, "Oh bugger, I gotta run Drake." He drained his coffe. "I have a bit of a lunch date in five minutes."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And what was this?" He asked snarkly.

"This was us catching up after you had been in Ireland for a month." Was the reply in the same manner.

Malfoy watched as his friend left the restaurant and popped out of sight leaving him with the cheque once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat outside of the knew pristine building of his favorite Wizarding food shop. It was located in Structure Alley in nearly the same spot as the one in Diagon Alley.

Borgen and Burke was one of the Wizarding communities successful chains. And it was here that Harry James Potter had agreed to meet his lunch companion.

Three days had passed now since Ron had asked Hermione to marry him and still the two hadn't lost that glow of love about them. Harry had to admit, as much as he loved the two of them, it was a tad bit unsettling. All the gushy looks and longing glances. Not to mention the random make out sesions the two seemed to become involved in quite suddenly when they thought no one was looking. Yes, they were cute, but they were worse than Ron and Lavender had been in there sixth year. Harry shivered at that memory. That was not something he wanted to be reminded of. That had been creepy in it's own right.

He then became lost in his own thoughts. His green eyes became distant and calm as he went over memories of school that had been locked away for all the pain they caused him to remember.

This was how Blaise Zabini found him. Harry sat there at an outdoor cafe table with his legs outstretched before him and crossed over at the ankle. The male wore a pair of black slacks and a pair of highly polished dress shoes. His torso was clad in a tight fitting pale gray turtle neck against the slight chill that was starting to set in signaling the start to the end of the summer. The blazer he woar was as dark as his slacks and looked to be of the same material. His eyes seemed to be looking back to a time long ago. His brow was furrowed slightly and Blaise found himself wanting to lean down and catch those lips with his own and make Potter forget the past and come back to the present.

A high pitched churlish giggle snapped the Slytherin male out of his own thoughts and brought him back to reality.

As he looked at Potter he noted just how Malfoy-ish he looked at the moment in his attire. Even his hair, a usual disarray, was slighly slicked back and out of his eyes. And it seemed that Harry Potter no longer needed his glasses to see, for his were not on his face and Blaise did not see them any where near by. The tall male decided to quit stalling and walked over to the table. "Harry?"

The green eyed male snapped out of his reverie and looked up at the man before him now. When Harry stood and smiled Blaise noted that he stood only an inch or two shorter than his own six foot five and a half. "Blaise. Good to see you." His voice held such a sultry quality about it that Blaise wondered if it had always been there or if Harry put in on for the ones that he went out with. The dark skinned male decided on the latter and found he rather liked it and didn't care. "It's good to see you as well Harry. Been a while hasn't it?"

Harry grinned a bit at Blaise's show of nerves and invited him to sit. As the two sat at the table and talked people around them started to stare.

Harry Potter was with another guy already? What happened to the one only a few days ago?

But the looks didn't bother the two males as they chatted and laughed.

After a few moments Harry pulled something out of his pocket. "Ron wanted me to give this to you since I was seeing you today anyway." He handed over a deep purple envelope.

Blaise looked at the handwriting and smiled. "The wedding invite?" Harry nodded and motioned for him to open it.

What he pulled out was a pale lilac piece of stock card with pale blue lettering in Hermione-ish scrawl. It read,

_"Dear Master Blaise Zabini, _

_ You and one guest are cordially invited to the wedding of our son Mister Ronald Weasley and Missuss Hermione Granger, this October the thirteenth at Noon sharp. We hope to see you there._

_ Sinceraly, _

_ Molly and Arthur Weasley." _

Blaise smirked and looked up, "So when did he ask her?" He slid the invitation back into the envelope and put the entire thing inside of his blazer.

"Dinner three nights ago."

Blaise nodded and smiled as a waiter brought them food.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering for you."

Blaise felt a flush creep up his neck as his lunch of a burger and fries was set before him. "Thank you." He managed after recovering from his blush. He noted that Harry had the same thing.

"I figured we could keep it casual even if neither of us is dressed that way." Harry's emerald eyes danced with the smile that graced his lips.

Blaise couldn't remember the last time that a smile had reached the Golden One's eyes. He found that he liked it. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He smiled.

"Good." Potter seemed to purr the word as he picked up a fry. "So Blaise, tell me, how have you been since we last met in person?"

And that started the conversations that ensued during the course of their lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly a full two hours later and Blaise was pinned against a wall with Harry's lips covering his own. At one point when Potter pulled away the Slytherin let out a cross between a whimper and a moan making the Gryffindor chuckle and lean in to kiss him again. Where in the hell had Potter learned to kiss like this? Blaise's senses were reeling. His head was so damned clouded that he couldn't think straight. His own hands were at Harry's waist holding him against his own lean body. Under his fingers Zabini could feel muscle ripple and bulge. It made him shiver to think what lie beneath the cloth his fingers dug into at the moment.

Harry had one hand on Blaise's hip pinning his hips in place with it and his own whilst his other hand was against the wall aside the other male's head. As Harry's lips assulted Blaise's the green eyed male felt a sense of satisfaction in knowing that the bulge pressed against his thigh was his doing. Once again he pulled back causing another moan to escape those already abused lips. He grinned darkly and the two came together again in a meeting of lips tongues and teeth. The fingers of Harry's left hand dug into Zabini's hip causing the other to grind against him. This time that bulge wasn't pressed against his thigh but against his own erection.

He broke the kiss after a few moments and panted against Blaise's ear, "We can continue this here, in a dark hallway," He emphisized his offer by grinding his hips against the other's with force, "Or we can find a room." He held up a set of keys with his free hand and dangled them before the glazed eyes of Blaise as he moved his own hips again.

"Room." The other managed to pant out while cutting off his own moan when Potter moved against his erection.

"Good choice." Harry purred seductively as he guided the Slytherin to a lift.

They were in the apartment building that was located in Stucture Alley and Harry had his own flat on the thirteenth floor. His, like Malfoy's, was an entire floor.

But Blaise wasn't paying any attention to the flat; he was currently kissing and being kissed by Harry Potter.

Harry guided the male backwards across the hardwood floor of his apartment and into the bedroom. The dark haired male had shucked Blaise's blazer from his shoulders and tossed it aside and discarded his own as he guided the male backward still to the bed.

Once they stood beside the bed Harry's hands snaked down to unfasten the belt that held the taller's pants up and then undid the clasp and then snapped the zipper down. He pushed the pants from Blaise's hips and shoved the male down to the bed.

Blaise had never known Potter could be like this. He liked it.

Harry bent down and shucked his pants off and tossed them aside. Discarding his own pants Harry stripped Blaise of the rest of his clothes and was pleasantly surprised to see a well built body lying on his large bed. He pulled his own shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. He got another round of satisfaction from the look on the other's face as his eyes raked over Harry's body.

Holy shit! Potter was ripped! What the hell! Or rather, When the hell! Potter had washboard abs, his arms were beautifuly toned, his obliques! God those were the muscles he felt beneath his fingers! He wanted to salivate. Never in all his time knowing Harry Potter had he ever dreamed that what lay hidden beneath all those baggy clothes was this image of perfection! As his eyes wandered down Harry's chest they widened when they moved down. Merlin's Beard! That was about to be inside of him? Harry James Potter was hung!

Harry chuckled darkly as he leaned over Blaise, "Like what you see?" He whispered against the taller's ear. He grinned again as he felt the other spasm from a shiver. "I thought so." He purred hotly. He placed both hands on the bed on either side of the other's frame as he leaned down to place his lips over Zabini's. The other responded with enthusiasm. As Harry's tongue invaded Blaise's mouth the taller arched against him and brought one leg up. Potter caught that leg and hooked it over his hip. He positioned himself so that his cock head was teasing the other's hole.

"Are you ready Blaise?" Harry whispered against his lips. When Blaise moaned in consent he nodded, "Alright." He purred softly. He gripped Blaise's hips and plunged deep into the other. "Shit!" He gasped when he was fully embeded in the male. The darker male cried out as Harry pushed into him.

Zabini's world exploded in technicolor as he felt the tip of the other's cock brush across his prostate making him moan. "Oh gods on high Harry!" He gasped out. His eyes glazed over again as Harry started to move in and out of him with long slow strokes. "Holy shit! Harry! Fuck me!" He felt a faint flush cross his cheeks at his own words. What possessed him to say something like that.

Potter chuckled and growled in his ear, "That was kinda the plan." As he finished that sentence Blaise felt Harry thrust into him hard, hitting his prostate. Vivid colors exploded in his vision again as he cried out the other's name.

His hands- having been fisted in the sheets beneath him moments before- gripped the other's shoulders tightly. Blaise listened as Harry grunted in his ear with every thrust into him. Beneath his fingers, again, he could feel muscles coiling and tightening. Even his back and shoulders were muscular! Dear gods! He suddenly knew that Harry was close when the male's moans echoed his own.

"Oh fuck! Harry!" He cried when Harry angled his hips to hit that sweet spot. "Fuck Harry! Harder! Please! Fuck me harder!"

Harry grinned against Blaise's ear and complied with the bellowed request. As he slid out he felt a shiver run through the other. "Oh god!" He moaned heavily.

On that same moan he thrust fast and hard back into Zabini's tight hole. Another moan ripped from his throat as Blaise contracted around his cock and practically sucked him back inside causing Harry to pound into him harder than even he had intended.

"Oh fuck!" Both gasped in shock and pleasure.

Harry could feel himself getting closer and closer to that glorious edge. But he wanted to make Blaise cum first. Leaning into his ear Harry whispered, "Cum for me Blaise!" It came out as a demand. And it was with a dark grin that he thrust harder into the other male making him cry out Harry's name over and over. "That's it Blaise, say my name. I want you to say it when you cum too!" He growled low in the Slytherin's ear as he angled his hips just right.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! HARRY!" He cried out loudy when Harry's angled hips pushed the head of his dick hard against that heavenly spot making him cum all over his stomach. "Harry! Oh gods above Harry!" He gasped loudly.

But it seemed that Potter wasn't quite finished. And that was what Blaise wanted. He wanted Potter to empty himself inside of him. He would never be able to figure out why but he looked up at the other, "Cum inside of me Potter." His eyes were dark and glassy as he looked up at Harry.

Green eyes looked back into liquid brown as with one final thrust Harry moaned out, "Blaise!" Those deep green eyes closed as Harry emptied himself into the taller male. "Oh gods yes!" He moaned as his fluid filled Blaise.

After a moment his lips found those of the Slytherin as he collapsed on top of the other. It was that way the two spent males fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise walked into the living room of his third floor flat in a muggle building in the city the next evening. He tossed his keys on the table by the door, took his shades off and dropped them on top of his keys. As he shrugged out of his blazer and walked into this living room a lamp clicked on in the middle of the room.

He had his back to Blaise. All the tall male saw was the back of a pale blonde head.

"I let myself in, hope you don't mind." Came Malfoy's cool voice.

Zabini licked his lips, "No, not at all." He stepped slowly around the other side of the couch.

"So," The blonde was examining his nails at the moment, "How was lunch yesterday?" He kept his eyes on his perfectly buffed nails.

"It was good." Blaise gave a mental grin at just how good lunch was.

"So, I assume Master Potter serves a tasty dinner as well?" His gray eyes now surveyed the other's slightly rumpled appearance. He even noticed how his friend's eyes widened in apparant surprise.

"I am guessing; you know from your dishevled look and the fact that you are coming in the next evening, that Harry James Potter's decleration to Rita Skitter is quite true." He sat back again on the couch and layed on arm over the back of the couch and propped his left ankle on his right knee.

"So, is he any good?" He watched his friend's face go from surprise to slight fear to near embarassment. "Well?" He prompted.

Blaise bit his bottom lip and took a moment to answer.

"Now come on Blaise, don't tell me that you have started a "Don't kiss and tell" policy?" He shifted to get abit more comfortable on the couch. "Tha's not the Blaise Zabini I know." He tilted his head to the side a bit and raised an eyebrow.

The tall male sighed and tried to relax a bit as he sat precariously on the arm of the couch near where he stood.

"I ask again," Malfoy grinned darkly, "Is he any good?"

Blaise didn't like the look on his friend's face. "Yeah." Was all he said after a moment.

"How good?" Malfoy's grin seemed to, if possible, darken more.

"He was really good." Blaise seemed to become a bit unsettled.

He stood now and the blonde watched him get off the arm and move to the kitchen across the hall. He gave a deep chuckle and rose from his place on the couch to follow after his nervous friend. "Oh do come now Blaise, you know I won't let you off that easily. I mean really, you fucked Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived and Killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" He leaned against the counter aside the other, "So, I ask you once again. How was he?"

Blaise turned his darkened eyes on Malfoy again and spoke up, "I feel compelled to correct you there Draco."

The silverlette raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

The taller male sighed and placed both hands on the edge of the counter, "I didn't fuck him."

Draco tilted his head to the side now, "You mean he fucked you?"

Blaise felt a flush creep up the back of his neck as his friend watched him. He took a deep breath and turned away from the blonde and walked to the ice box. Opening it he stuck his head inside and took several minutes to find himself a bottle of water.

"So, you're telling me that, you, Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, got fucked by Harry Potter, a Gryffindor?"

He took another moment to recover from the blush that came over his features. Finally, straightening, he closed the ice box and walked back into the living room and dropped to the couch.

Malfoy watched as his friend seemed to ignore him. After a second he again followed after the taller and walked in to see him switch on the set.

The blonde dropped to the opposite end of the couch and watched his friend. "You will answer my question Blaise." He stated. The taller seemed to ignore him still. "Blaise, answer my question."

Blaise took a swig from his water bottle and then turned to look at the blonde. Capping the bottle he sighed, "Yes Draco, that is exactly what I mean." He returned his attention to the tele and proceeded to ignore the snickering issuing from his friend now.

"So how did it go from a lunch date to a night at Potter's place?" the blonde asked after a few minutes.

"To be honest, I have no earthly idea." Zabini replied as he flipped through channels. And in fact he didn't know. He was just gald that he found himself lucky enough to have gotten as far a he had in such a short time. He grinned mentally to himself as he pretended to be interested in what was on the television.

"Oh, another intersting thing I found out," He stated in a seeming after thought, "He lives in the new apartment building in Structure Alley." He took another sip of his water and didn't see the reaction that got from his blonde friend.

"Yeah, he lives on the thirteenth floor of the building." He capped the bottle and set it aside. "Nice place, whole floor is his." He chuckled a bit as he remembered his favorite room so far. "Nice bedroom too." He chuckled and again, didn't see Malfoy's reaction.

He then stood up and stretched. As he did so a yawn crept up on him. "Okay," He turned to look down at his blonde friends, "I'm gonna get some sleep." He waited until Malfoy rose from his seat on the couch.

"Tired are you?" Malfoy raised the question and an eyebrow.

Blaise blushes a bit and chuckled, "Would seem that way." He walked the other to the door, "See you later." With that he closed the door and Malfoy was left standing there in the hallway alone.


End file.
